


Banned from Denny's

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Banned from Argo, Cosplay, Filk, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-09-16
Updated: 1993-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tune: Banned from Argo, by Leslie Fish<br/>Our Rocky Horror cast used to go out for a snack after the show was over. When we changed theatres, we needed to find a new restaurant. Denny's, it turns out, was not going to be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banned from Denny's

We pulled into the parking lot in search of munchie-food;  
We realize it's Denny's but sometimes the coffee's good.  
Rocky Horror just let out and it's a quarter to three;  
We found too late that Denny's hates people dressed as we.

> And we're banned from Denny's every one,  
> Banned from Denny's just for having a little fun.  
> We pulled in for some coffee, oh just three cups or four,  
> But Denny's will not let us in the door.

Frank N. Furter wore his cape and his four-inch platform heels,  
But I think it was the garter belt that made the waitress squeal,  
The look of terror in her eyes when she saw his made-up face  
Should have warned us that we'd be unwelcome in this place.

> Chorus

Janet and Columbia were wearing corsets black  
With rows of sequins down the front and boas on their backs  
They wore their fishnet stockings, with heels and garter belts;  
They're the height of midnight fashion, or at least that's how we felt.

> Chorus

Rif-Raf and Magenta wore their suits of gold lamé.  
Her hair was "Bride of Frankenstein," his was banana-shaped.  
By this time no one was surprised by her garter belt and hose,  
But when they saw the same on him, they were so stunned they froze.

> Chorus

Our Transylvanians were dressed in spandex and black tails,  
Colored cummerbunds and ties, and white gloves or black nails.  
The six of them stood by the door, all wearing party hats  
And every time Frank said a word, the Trannies all would clap.

> And we're banned from Denny's every one,  
> Banned from Denny's just for having a little fun.  
> We pulled in for some coffee, oh just three cups or four,  
> But Denny's will not let us in the door.


End file.
